Vegeta's Uh Oh!
by Frankie Samuel Li
Summary: Vegeta shouldn't of kept promises he kept make with a Hydrian Emperiest, Ryuga Hitodama
1. My man!

Note: This fanfic contains: yaoi,yuri,hentai,and futanari...(you'll find out if you don't know you'll know later...

I don't own DBZ... but I sure as hell wish!

* * *

The door bell rang furiously as Bulma shuffled toward the door, "WHAT?!?!"

Her anger quickly dropped as she was greeted with a tall famine figure.

"Hello..."

"...Hi?" Yulma's eyebrow cocked up as examined her features. She could tell she was from African descent.

"How may I help...you???"

"I'm looking for someone...and I tracked them to here..."

"Who?"

"Hizuki Minato..."

"Im...sorry but there's no one with that here."

Bulma closed the door and it stopped in its tracks as the woman open the door.

"I...said excuse me Hisuki Minato is here...I smell him here...don't lie to me human..."

Bulma looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you sure...because theres no one here with that name..."

"I am sure..if you let me look around."

Vegeta walked towards the door and U-turned away from the door.

"Hizuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta shuffled but the woman got to him before he walked one foot.

"Why did you let the mere human become befuddled by your foolishness?!?!"

"Hey!!!" Bulma blurted out.

Bulma stormed up to her and tapped her shoulder aggressively.

"That is MY husband missie!!!!"

"Nani??"

The woman gawked at her for sometime and laughed.

"If this was Hydria...you would of been slaughtered!!!!"

"Just who do you think you are bursting into my house and most of all yoking my husband...your lucky he doesn't hit women..."

The woman began to laugh and yoke him harder maker Vegeta have the cartoon eye poping sensation.

"In case you didn't know...he's my fiance..."


	2. Old times

Bulma gawked at the woman in disbelief.

"...Who do you think you are yet again?!?!"

"...Like I said...I am Ryuga Hitodama...Hizuki's Minato's fiance!!!"

Bulma Looked At Vegeta , "I...Is this true Vegeta baby????"

"...Yeah...but it was a long time ago..when I was younger.after we were separated...I thought she left me and I moved on after that...an---"

"Bullshit!!!!!!!!" The emperiest dropped him and kicked him in the ribs...

She was no ordinary woman...so it felt like a giant that trampled him.

"You like being a little liar...right you fucking bastard!!!!" She spat on him and dragged him out .

Bulma ran after him but Ryuga separated their path by a huge crack in the earth's surface.

"VEGETA!!!!!!" Bulma cried as he was abducted by some foreign woman who was a alien princess.

Vegeta woke up moments later to find himself nude in a bed next a woman

"...Bulma...I had this weird dream when one of my former--"

Ryuga turned around

"--SHIT!" Vegeta jaw dropped as he saw her in this unexpected area...

"Hizuki... why so look so nervous...calm down..."

She moan as she massaged his shaft

This made the strong Saiyan Prince tremble.

"Oh!...Ryuga!!!"

The smile and her fangs seem to peer out from the end of her juicy luscious lips.

"I see that you came a little when I did that...so cute...your're still are the same Hizuki I know and love "

"F..for the last...t...t...t...time...my name is Vegeta!!!"

The Prince released his juices once more.

"Well you told me..., her voice began to morph into Vegeta's, "I hate being called Vegeta...It's my father's name...it was just the planet's name..I would love to..but I should of never inherited my father's genes...and even worst I have his name..."


	3. Bulma's Xtasy

As the days past Bulma began to have the "itch" for Vegeta's touch.

She would Crawl into the bed at night and hold herself like he would...put her hands where he always put them.

"Oh ' Geta hun,...what did I do to deserve this?!?!"

As the days turned into weeks, she began to grow emotional and her sex drive was going through the roof. The sad part was...she couldn't even satisfy herself anymore!

While she was in the bed trying to "Ocupy her time" She began to sob.

"...Vegeta...come back...I want you in me pease!!!!!"

Then she looked out the window.

"Or...I can use a back up..."

She knew too damn well Goku wasn't going to give her what she wanted and Yamcha...let's not go there but she knew he probly caught something by now...

She thought about Krillin...he was just as much a best friend as Goku...she couldn't bare it anymore!

"PLEASE!!!!!! I NEED SOMEONE...ANYONE TO TAKE ME OUT OF MY MISERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The doorbell rang repeatively and she had relapsed about that tall feminine figure that took her beloved away.

"WHAT THE FUCK N-- Eighteen?!?!"

Eighteen raised her eyebrow and gwaked..." I'm sorry if I wasn't the person you wanted to spas on...but I was just comming to pick up Marron..."

"Who?!?!"

"Marron...my daughter...she walks here after school with Trunks...they're in the same school..."

"...!!!! OH! Just a sec!"

"Well can I come in...it's kinda cold out here..."

"...ok..."

Eighteen took off her coat and scarf.But something just ...something that was in her that made everything that she did, was filled with such grace. Bulma stare at her with her mouth slightly and felt her body throbbing .

"Bulma..."

"Yeah.." She yipped as she collected herself.

"I... wanted to talk to talk to someone about this...I told my husband...he's fine with it...but that's basically what the majority of men say about it..."

"Wh...What is it???"  
Sigh "I came out and told him I was a bisexual..."

Bulma body began to throb even more as she fantisised about them kissing and holding each other and moaning and roling about.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!?!"

"Oh...no reason..."


End file.
